


深夜幻想-罗迪-ABO

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: ABO





	深夜幻想-罗迪-ABO

#深夜幻想  
#更衣室

迪巴拉的惯用脚是左脚。相对于两脚进球都非常平衡的罗纳尔多，他的逆足能力非常一般。因此，在训练的时候会注意对自己的右脚训练。  
娃娃脸的男孩侧卧在垫子上，抬起头看着队友，年长的巨星球员任劳任怨，一下一下把球推向他，再接住他的右脚踢过来的球——这不是什么没有技术含量的训练辅助，但身价一亿的克里斯蒂亚诺先生做得很认真。  
队内正式训练已经结束，但他们又加练了两组。助理人员开始收拾器材，他们才从通道回到更衣室。  
也许其他人已经离开了，而迪巴拉从一进更衣室就躲到了浴室里，直到葡萄牙人跟他大喊着说离开，才偷偷走出来。  
他坐在更衣室的条凳上，无措的捂住了自己的脸，刚才一直和克里斯蒂亚诺呆在一起，他的信息素波动的厉害。在那个人靠近他搂着他的脑袋揉的时候，那种炽热的随时想要融化的感觉从他的身体里涌出来，他洗了个冷水澡，但一切没有变好。  
他坐在那凳子上，黑白色调装饰的更衣间里，他把一条腿踩在凳子上，往后靠在了柜子上开始抚摸自己。  
他的位置右手边是克里斯蒂亚诺的柜子，那里还摆着他的东西，换下来的训练服。小宝石咬着嘴唇用手套弄了一会儿，眼角红透了，他自暴自弃的走过去，从脏衣筐里捡起最上面那件球衣。  
训练衣没有号码，但他确信这属于那个人，他把那件在草地上滚过沾着草屑的灰色T恤放在脸上，Alpha的气味包围了他，他闭上眼睛用手轻轻安慰自己。  
那些敏感的地方都需要一点宽慰。  
因为过于投入，他没有听见开门的声音。克里斯蒂亚诺闻到了他身上的柚子一样的清苦的味道，出于对这个Omega的关心，他决定折回来看一看。  
少年把一件球衣盖在脸上，尺码显然不是他自己的。  
他没有穿衣服，赤裸的身体呈现健康的小麦色，他屈起的小腿内侧，刺青的足球与王冠岁他的动作微微颤抖。  
没有人拒绝的了这样的诱惑。  
他走过去，用手抚摸他的身体，男孩吓坏了，他的衣服下面的眼睛闪着水光，被咬得微微泛红的嘴唇吐出哀求的声音——  
是在求更多，还是在求停止？  
迪巴拉被按在凳子上，他的臀部很翘，趴跪着的时候腰窝呈现漂亮的弧度，他染成金棕色的头发在灯光下晃动。  
有人形容过克里斯蒂亚诺体力就像野兽，现在轮到小宝石体会这句话的含义了。  
他全力承受，火力全开的前锋在尽情驰骋，把所有的领地都标记上自己的范围，他的最敏感的胸口被人从后面搂着揉搓按压，逼到阿根廷人掉下可怜的眼泪来。  
他眼前模糊了，看不清什么，也看不到什么。只是挂在柜子里的10号球衣那么显眼，他是这个球队的核心，是场上最重要的串联者，是不断提高的小队长——  
也是更衣室里的Omega.  
门又开了，会是谁进来呢？


End file.
